powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Astronema
Astronema is the primary antagonist in Power Rangers In Space. She is known throughout the universe as the Princess of Evil, Dark Princess of Space, and the Princess of Darkness. She is portrayed by Melody Perkins. Her name may be a pun off of the Space Constellation, Andromeda. Biography Power Rangers In Space Once known as Karone, sister of Andros, the Red Space Ranger, she lived on the planet KO-35, a human space colony. While playing with her brother, in the park, they were developing telekinesis as they played with a toy sphere. When the sphere floated away, Andros went after it, and Karone was captured by the vile Darkonda. Screaming for help, she was transported to another planet, and met Ecliptor and Dark Specter, the Grand Monarch of Evil. She was left in the care of Ecliptor who became a fatherly figure to her and trained her to be an evil warrior. The memories of being Karone faded away. Ecliptor had told her lies of the Power Rangers destroying her parents and her brother. After years of training and competing against other evil warriors, Astronema was later tutored in the dark arts of magic. She was awarded the Wrath Staff, which she uses to manipulate others and battle her opponents. With Dark Specter's help, she gained the space station, Dark Fortress, and an army of robotic soldiers called Quantrons. Astronema is known to change her hairstyle and color at will. Also, Astronema is the first and only villain to attempt attacking a Megazord while it transformed, even though this did not work. She wore her locket that had the same pictures of her and Andros as children, however, she refused to acknowledge that she and Andros were siblings until later. As Astronema roamed the universe, conquering and destroying all those who would not serve her or Dark Specter, she would destroy them or turn them into his slaves. She met a warrior that carried the Armor Keys, magical talismans that would grant him great armor. To prevent the warrior from using the keys, she turned him into a stone figure. Astronema had found herself in love with the Silver Ranger, Zhane. However, due to one another's "lies", their relationship ended badly. When she found out who she truly was, she had sided with her brother, Andros, and helped him find Zordon. She was later captured by Ecliptor, who was brainwashed, and was condemned to the same fate as he. Her emotions were removed and was inflicted with cybernetic implants that controlled her (many fan call this version of her "Circuit Astronema" or "Locutus Astronema"). During this time, Astronema created the Psycho Rangers, extremely powerful, homicidal counterparts to the Power Rangers whose job it was to destroy the Rangers and also drain energy from Dark Specter. After Dark Specter's demise at the hands of Darkonda, Astronema usurped his throne and became the Queen of Evil. She was transformed back into Karone during Countdown to Destruction. She and her brother battled when a deflected energy bolt struck her, killing her instantly. Once the battle was over Andros carried her body down the ramp of the Dark Fortress, he laid her on the ground and began crying. A few tears hit her cheek and she was restored to her true self. Only the love Andros felt for his sister was strong enough to bring her back. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy A year or so later, when the Pink Galaxy Ranger's Quasar Saber fell into the hands of evil on the planet Onyx, Karone once again donned the disguise of Astronema. She threatened to destroy everyone if she didn't get the Saber. The auctioneer quickly handed the saber to her and she was almost home free until Trakeena showed up and revealed her. Later, when Karone and Leo went to search out a a power strong enough to defeat Trakeena's latest monster, Karone has to face her inner conflicts in the form of Astronema. After proving she was strong, Astronema disappeared, leaving only Karone. Powers & Abilities Astronema is an able fighter with expertise in hand to hand combat and fighting with her Wrath Staff. Being raised and trained by Ecliptor, who is a formidable fighter in his own right, Astronema is independent and capable of defending herself. She has shown that she has the skill and ability to fight the Rangers herself and put up a good fight. Astronema was born a human but has extensive knowledge of dark magic. She can fire powerful bolts of energy from her fingers and has the ability to materialize out of thin air like most of the villains and also teleport/summon villains to her. Her Wrath Staff is her main weapon of choice. It grants her incredible power and she is almost always seen wielding it. She can fire powerful bolts of energy from the staff as well as use magic to hypnotize others. She also uses the staff in physical combat. She apparently lost these powers after she turned good, though her fighting skills remained, but apparently on a lesser extent. Appearance Astronema is almost always seen wearing a skin-tight leather suit that covers her whole body. She wears a necklace that has a picture of her and her brother Andros almost all the time. The only changes in appearance that Astronema has is her hair. Astronema changes her wig every 2 or 3 days depending on her mood. When she enters battle, she dons a grey-colored piece of armor that covers her chest and grey shoulder plates as well. After she was brainwashed by Dark Specter, we see that Astronema now keeps her hair red and short. She wears a metallic breast plate and also has cybernetics attached to the right side of her face that ensure she remains evil. Hairstyles tumblr_ma84iwlUBY1ruz6lgo1_400.jpg|Purple Hair tumblr_ma84iwlUBY1ruz6lgo2_500.jpg|Black Long Hair tumblr_ma84iwlUBY1ruz6lgo3_1280.jpg|Blonde Curly Hair tumblr_ma84iwlUBY1ruz6lgo4_400.jpg|Brunette Hair tumblr_ma84iwlUBY1ruz6lgo5_1280.jpg|Grey Wavy Hair tumblr_ma84iwlUBY1ruz6lgo6_400.jpg|Short Black Hair tumblr_ma84iwlUBY1ruz6lgo7_400.jpg|Silver and Black Hair tumblr_ma84iwlUBY1ruz6lgo8_400.jpg|Blue Hair Cyberastronema.jpg|Red Hair Notes *Karone/Astronema remains the only character in Power Rangers to be a villain the first season and a Ranger the next season. *Astronema is the very first villain to fall in love with a Power Ranger. The second was Nadira from Time Force ''who fell in love with Lucas Kendall. *Astronema's ability to change her armor and hairstyle may be a reference to her sentai counterpart, Shibolena, ability to alter her appearance. *Astronema is the first main villain to include herself in battles against the Rangers more than once or twice, appearing in battle against the rangers 5 different times throughout her season as a villain. Rita never battled directly, Zedd fought Tommy once, King Mondo fought the Zeo Rangers twice, and Divatox only attacked the Turbo Rangers when they were shrunken. de: Astronema fr: Astronema See also *Dr. Hinelar, from ''Denji Sentai Megaranger, from whom she took some character aspects Category:PR Villains Category:In Space Category:Lost Galaxy Category:PR Villains turned Good Category:Main PR Villains Category:Female PR Villains Category:PR-exclusive Villains